Cien años de soledad
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "¿Alguna última petición?" Última. Eso suena casi a otorgarle su último deseo antes de morir. "No me rompas." AU. Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Rev-chan.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Las frases citadas en el texto son de autoria de Gabriel García Márquez.

 **Prompt:** Algo importante se ha perdido. [Minivicios]

 **Personajes:** Future!Rogue/Lucy.

 **Extensión:** 8338 palabras.

 **Notas:** Primeramente (amo esa palabra): _"Regalo de cumpleaños para Reveire del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore"._ Que pidió: _"Un Future!Rogue/Future!Lucy. Me da igual si es angst, fluff o AU. Mientras sea esta pareja y sea lo mas IC posible, a mi seguro me encantará."_ Me costó horrores sacar inspiración para escribir de esta pareja sin sentir que repetía lo ya escrito, solo al final logré tener un chispazo de inspiración y recurrí al AU.

Estoy medio conforme con esto, me gusta pero algo no termina de convencerme, pese a que siento que es una de las mejores cosas que me ha salido en mucho tiempo. Es que encima experimenté con una temática que moría por probar (ah, pero eso va en advertencias).

 **Advertencias (fic con Future!Rogue para Reveire, la culpa de esta lista no es mía):** Violencia, lenguaje fuerte, prostitución, sadismo, abusos, suicidio y asfixia erótica, lemon (sí, leyeron bien las dos últimas, aunque yo escribiendo un lemon sea raro).

Ahora, como último punto: **¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Rev-chan!**

(aclaro también que todas las referencias a Márquez y a Cien años de soledad, incluso en el título, son porque a Rev-chan le gusta ese autor).

 **.**

* * *

 **Cien años de soledad.**

* * *

 _Era lo último que iba quedando de un pasado cuyo aniquilamiento no se consumaba, porque seguía aniquilándose indefinidamente, consumiéndose dentro de sí mismo, acabándose a cada minuto pero sin acabar de acabarse jamás._

Gabriel García Márquez.

* * *

La radio es estrepitosa aquella calurosa tarde de enero, con la casa vacía de todo salvo el ruido de una canción cuyo nombre desconoce. Lucy se corta las uñas de los pies sentada en el viejo sillón, con unos pantalones cortos y una playera escotada cubriendo su delgado y esbelto cuerpo. Hace calor, un calor de mierda mientras posa el objeto metálico sobre la uña restante de su pie izquierdo, del dedo meñique, sostenido por una de sus manos en lo que acaba su labor. A un lado del mueble roído y desgastado descansan sus sandalias, su calzado exclusivo de los meses de calor. La habitación en la que se halla tiene las paredes ocre y el color sumado al sol que entra por las ventanas a medio abrir le da al cuarto un toque algo asfixiante. Lucy contempla su trabajo final unos momentos antes de alzar la mirada hacia las paredes de ese color que medio detesta para luego levantarse del sillón y dejar las uñas cortadas ahí, no es como si viviese con alguien para que puedan increparle lo desagradable del hecho. Se calza sus sandalias y, dejando también el corta-uñas sobre el sofá, procede a abandonar el cuarto.

La cocina, de azulejos blancos, tiene un aspecto un tanto más fresco cuando ingresa para retirar del refrigerador una soda y abrirla en lo que suspira, agotada. El día va en los treinta y dos grados y el calor reinante no ayuda a hacer menos agotadora su rutina. Bebe la bebida, helada para su agrado, mientras plantea lo agotador de ir, una vez más, al trabajo. Hace calor y el sol, pese a dar las seis y media de la tarde, se mantiene alumbrando las polvorientas calles. Supone, dada la posición del astro, que lo hará por mínimo una hora y poco más, en esa época la noche llega recién a las ocho de la tarde mientras que en invierno se adelanta a las seis.

Suspira una vez más, ser Lucy es difícil.

Al retornar al salón principal y apagar sin ánimo alguno la radio, contemplando lo vacío del lugar siente aún menos ganas de seguir con lo mismo. La soledad la está matando. En esos tiempos en que el termómetro supera los treinta sin problemas rememora sus años de niñez cuando los treinta grados eran escasos y en su mayoría el verano era conformado por el viento fresco de los veinticinco máximo; y Lucy extraña aquellos tiempos. Paseaba por la gran casona de sus padres sintiendo la brisa alborotarle los cabellos y soltando risas infantiles de gozo. Solía salir al barrio para juntarse con los demás e ir todos juntos al estanque que se hallaba atravesando el patio trasero de Juvia, que limitaba con el bosque de la zona. Hundían los pies y hablaban de tonterías, de esas que comentan los niños, mientras las horas pasaban y ellos no precisaban nada más que los pies bajo el agua para ser felices.

De aquellos tiempos ya no queda nada.

Lucy suspira otra vez ante la imagen del estanque seco, de los edificios componiendo el nuevo bosque y de los treinta y seis grados anunciados por la chica del clima, por suerte las temperaturas comenzaron a descender pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, hora en que seguía dormida. Dormir con ese calor es insoportable, se le pegan las sábanas al cuerpo desnudo que no deja de sudar pese a carecer de ropa y las temperaturas elevadas no le permiten conciliar el sueño con rapidez.

Detesta el verano —aunque también detesta el invierno—, detesta los treinta y tantos grados y las paredes color ocre del salón de la casa que se encuentra en medio de la calle vacía y polvorienta de uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad. Con solo cuatro habitaciones contando cocina, baño, dormitorio y salón principal el edificio es pequeño, viejo y feo. En su cuarto solo hay una cama de madera vieja y un mueble a juego con una insignificante lampara encima; y el salón principal, compuesto solo por el viejo sillón que en su tiempo fue verde, mas el paso del tiempo decoloró hasta el amarillo gastado, por el mueble sobre el que descansa la radio y la vieja televisión, no es mucho mejor. En la cocina, tapizada en azulejos blancos que dada su poca preocupación se mantienen sucios y con grasa opacando su brillo, posee además de los electrodomésticos necesarios una mesa y una silla para comer. El baño, finalmente, es un cuarto pequeño y mal iluminado con una ducha, un retrete y un lavamanos que posee la llave del agua caliente mala, decorado con los mismo malditos azulejos blancos. La fachada, de un color blanco gastado con zonas donde la pintura ha caído, no es mejor que el interior. Cinco ventanas, una por cada habitación y las dos del salón, más la puerta de madera terminan el conjunto. Como odia esa casa.

Se arroja sobre la alfombra de color marrón claro, acompañada ahora solo por el silencio, detestando el calor, el edificio y su propia vagancia, que le impide hacer algo de provecho hasta las diez. ¿Para qué mierda se ha levantado a las seis y algo?, bufa con molestia, usualmente no se levanta hasta las ocho, momento en que empieza a oscurecer, pero ese día se ha adelantado dos horas y no sabe qué hacer con el tiempo sobrante. Se lleva la mano a la frente ante su indecisión y se retira el cabello de la cara, contemplando el techo sin verdadero motivo para ello. Se aburre. Podría desear que pase algo, pero en realidad prefiere que no pase nada, siempre que pasa algo en su vida es para peor. Lo único que quiere es que el reloj dé las diez, seguir con su rutina que la mata por dentro, volver a casa para dormir y esperar otro día exactamente igual al anterior. No le interesa ni le importa todo lo que eso implica, quiere que se quede así. Quizás, como máximo, pida que la inviten a una cerveza para descargar algo de tensión a través de su garganta, directo a su hígado.

Es que, _desde que murió mamá_ , piensa con algo de fastidio —odia pensar en esa pérdida— todo en su vida fue una espiral en declive. Perdió todo lazo que la unía con su padre y cada uno en su propio dolor fue incapaz de ver el ajeno, de apoyarse en el otro; la relación murió como se marchitan las flores en invierno. Luego él también pereció, entre trabajo excesivo y una depresión de la que nadie, ni ella, sabía nada. Lucy aún recuerda el rostro anciano y cansado de un hombre que pese a no pasar los cincuenta parecía haber vivido siglos. Entonces todo acabó para ella, los abogados y socios se lo llevaron todo. Quedo, literal y metafóricamente, tirada a su suerte.

Pero sus amigos, siempre optimistas, le prometieron que estarían ahí.

Suspira, a saber por qué vez, antes de rodar por el suelo y quedar tumbada de lado, con su mirada centrada unos minúsculos momentos en la televisión apagada, nunca la enciende porque nunca le interesa nada de la programación, menos en esos tiempos de elecciones en que todo es campaña política. Bajo el televisor, que descansa sobre el mueble poseedor de un pequeño compartimiento para los hipotéticos videos que alguien podría poner ahí, descansan tres libros. Cuando era niña y paseaba por la biblioteca de la mansión leía cientos, ahora que ya no le queda nada solo ha podido permitirse el lujo de tres, miseros e insignificantes, libros. Miseros e insignificantes en cantidad, porque siguen siendo libros y los aprecia como tal. Podría leer de no haberlos leído ya cientos de veces, demasiadas como para que le apetezca hacerlo; y la hora, marcando recién las seis y veintiocho, no augura nada bueno en la hora y media que le queda para las ocho, ni hablar de las dos horas extras que le esperan para el trabajo.

Es por eso que finalmente opta por levantarse y, en una rápida visita a su cuarto, coger su bolso que descansa sobre su cama deshecha, pero no le apetece hacerla, para emprender camino hasta la entrada y de ahí rumbo a la calle. Saldrá un rato.

La tarde, todavía calurosa y sin una brisa de viento, le hace torcer el gesto con molestia cuando se calza el bolso pequeño, gastado y de color rosa al hombro mientras avanza por la acera. Atraviesa la calle donde vive, que se halla frente a un parque donde un grupo de chicos bebe en esos momentos, para llegar a la primera intersección y dar la vuelta, lejos del parque y de su casa. La biblioteca municipal parece un buen destino siendo que no requiere más que su identificación para entrar, considerando además que le apetece leer algo, lo que sea. El único inconveniente es que se halla en el centro, a varias cuadras de ahí, y pese a que no le molesta tomar el autobús la idea de pasearse por las calles atestadas de gente obteniendo varias miradas por su vestimenta sencilla y algo desgastada no le agrada en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, le apetece leer y puede por eso mismo pasar por alto el detalle; total es un edificio grande al que ingresa mucho público, en el que tarde o temprano pasa desapercibida entre las estanterías de libros, las mesas para leer y los carteles rogando por silencio.

Se acomoda en una mesa vacía, se ha asegurado que esté vacía, con el primer libro que le llamó la atención entre sus manos y por cerca de veinte minutos todo es casi perfecto, hasta que se sienta alguien frente a ella.

Lucy asegura y repite que ningún cambio en su vida ha sido para mejor, ese especialmente.

Alza unos momentos la mirada hacia el hombre frente a ella y enseguida se estremece, en el instante exacto en que los ojos rojos se encuentran con los suyos un escalofrío le recorre la columna vertebral. Es intimidante. Con los ojos rojos, el cabello largo, la cara tatuada y la parte que alcanza a distinguir de una cicatriz. Él la mira, probablemente habiendo notado la atención de ella en su persona, y Lucy siente que se asfixia. Baja la mirada de vuelta a sus páginas algo incómoda por la presencia ajena, pues él entrega ese aura que quita toda tranquilidad, el tipo de persona que te hace cruzar la calle.

—¿Cien años de soledad?

Da un respingo, porque le ha hablado, es indudable. Emite un leve gemido de afirmación y sigue leyendo, desviando solo unos momentos la mirada para ver la hora como si de repente le urgiese marcharse de ahí. Vuelve la mirada, tras ver las manecillas marcando poco para las siete y media, a las páginas impresas del realismo mágico que siempre le conquisto de niña; y entonces oye, en palabras de esa voz que con solo cuatro palabras ya ha conseguido enmarcarse en su memoria, un suave y sibilante: «Todavía no tenemos un muerto¹», que termina que crear el nudo en su garganta. Lucy piensa que él se ha sentado ahí no porque sí, sino por algo más, un motivo más profundo que la simple casualidad y algo en el pensamiento la aterra, como si no fuese más que una presa. Vuelve a mirar el reloj, pasan las siete y media por pocos minutos, le sudan las manos y casi oye en su misma cabeza, con una paranoia ridicula, un: «Uno no es de ninguna parte mientras no tenga un muerto bajo la tierra²». Entonces siente un terror irracional que la lleva a cerrar el libro y alzarse con premura, dispuesta a marchar de vuelta por donde ha venido —es que si pudiera volver al vientre materno sería realmente feliz—.

—Con permiso —se excusa.

¿Le habrá temblado la voz?, porque se cuenta por ahí que los depredadores huelen el miedo.

Vuelve a las estanterías con el corazón en el puño que no sostiene el libro, para depositarlo con calma junto a los otros libros de Márquez que dispone la biblioteca. Va a huir, va a huir hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro y el corazón ahora le ha salido volando lejos, a algún lugar que ella desconoce, presa del miedo.

—Heartfilia, ¿no?

 _Me conoce, me conoce,_ piensa con terror.

De ser lo suficiente paranoica hubiera podido ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos como si eso fuera una muerte inminente y no un simple hombre. Por suerte no ha sido así y no ha habido necesidad alguna por su parte de recordar las sonrisas de su madre y las risas estruendosas de Natsu, sentado a su lado con los pies hundidos en el estanque los días de verano.

—Tu nombre —le llamó una vez, con el agua helada rozando sus rodillas—, tu nombre significa verano, ¿no?

Había revisado libros viejos de los llamados _kanjis_ para determinar el nombre de su amigo, pues su curiosidad infantil era inigualable, más si se trataba de él.

Natsu le había sonreído con fuerza y, tras asentir, había preguntando con su voz animada e infantil.

—¿Qué significa Lucy?

Con los labios temblorosos, justo como en el tiempo presente al verse reflejada en los ojos rojos, había respondido un tartamudo:

—No lo sé.

Incluso ahora, ya habiendo leído sobre ello y siendo por tanto conocedora de su origen latín y su significado referente a la luz, Lucy no sabe qué significa. Qué es ser Lucy, más allá de un cúmulo de nostalgias rotas por la felicidad de la infancia, por los anhelos perdidos y la soledad crónica. _Qué es._

Es nada, pues la luz acaba de ser devorada por las tinieblas. _Luz_ ya no es nada.

Pero con los rayos del sol en su cabello aún puede rememorar los tiempos de niñez, corriendo de la mano de su mejor amigo y dándole vida a ese emocionado: «¡Ya sé qué significa!». Luego el sol se murió, el día en que se halló con sus maletas en la mano y su casa a sus espaldas. Nunca antes pensó con tanta fuerza el _qué hago ahora_ propio de las desgracias; y entonces la misma mano, ya no infantil, se posó sobre la suya que sostenía la maleta con una mirada decidida. Le prometió entonces, él, todos, que estarían ahí.

Ahora se halla sola entre el estante y la bestia, temiendo lo peor de una forma casi irracional. Él le conoce, le ha buscado adrede a causa de una rencilla de la que no sabe nada, por causa de alguien del que ya nada sabe. Se lo quiere decir pero solo consigue incrementar el nudo que se le ha estancado en la garganta y trata de asfixiarla.

—Así que —le oye decir, pero en verdad no le interesa pues se muere por gritarle que ella nada tiene que ver ahí—, así están las cosas.

Entonces, la adrenalina. Le inunda los vasos sanguíneos más rápido que una maldita droga y con un rápido movimiento, se inclina solo lo suficiente para pasar por debajo del brazo ajeno, echa a correr. No se detiene a pensar mucho que eso es una biblioteca, que no puede simplemente ir corriendo por ahí, solo puede pensar como un maldito animal acorralado.

Al hallarse en la calle emprende rumbo hasta la estación del autobús, pero apenas la ve continua su camino pues teme, en verdad teme, que esperar el transporte público a solo tres cuadras de la biblioteca le dé a él la posibilidad de alcanzarla. Se detiene solo tres estaciones más allá.

Lucy se repite, con el corazón bombeando a causa de la actividad física y el terror en su sangre, que ningún cambio en su vida es bueno. Tanto así que al ver el vehículo que la llevará de vuelta a su hogar acercarse rompe a llorar y alcanza a pronunciar solo un maldito y escueto:

—Natsu.

Sus viejos tiempos de niñez incluían a Juvia y su depresión casi crónica mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina, sin aproximarse nunca al estanque pese a que le encantaba el agua.

—Mamá dice que es malo que sumerja los pies —solía decir.

Pero Juvia siempre solía decir eso, mamá dice esto, mamá dice lo otro: mamá dice que es malo si no me como toda la comida, mamá dice que es malo si hablo demasiado, mamá dice que es malo si juego demasiado, mamá dice que es malo si no hago toda la tarea, mamá dice que es malo si grito cuando me retuerce los dedos. Mamá, mamá, mamá. Lucy recuerda odiar a esa mujer obsesiva y controladora, la comparaba con su propia madre y pensaba que algo estaba mal en ella, porque no parecía actuar como _madre_ ; Juvia nunca iba al estanque por su causa.

Luego solo estaban ellos: Lucy, Natsu, Erza y Levy con los pies sumergidos en el agua. Gray tampoco iba nunca porque a Gray no le gustaba Juvia; y a Juvia no le gustaba no gustarle a Gray, pero a Juvia no solían gustarle muchas cosas —entre ellas ella misma—. Lisanna tampoco iba porque tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos con la casa. Gajeel solía decir que, al igual que ella, también detestaba a la mamá de Juvia. Solo eran cuatro entonces más la figura de la puerta; pero en total eran ocho, siete y ella, siete que prometieron estar ahí.

 _Ubi sunt_ ³ definiría su vida en los meses posteriores a su tragedia personal.

Al llegar finalmente a su hogar, esa casa que detesta, con el reloj marcando recién las ocho y cuarto, siente deseos de que sus lágrimas sean oídas por alguien. Se tumba a un lado del televisor bajo el cual descansan sus únicos tres libros y se dedica a llorar hasta que le dan las nueve, entonces con los ojos rojos e hinchados se decide a comer algo pues pronto habrá de salir, además luego de comer debe maquillar su rostro para no lucir como una pobre desamparada que lleva media hora llorando como estúpida.

La sopa instantánea sabe aún peor esa noche en que las temperaturas finalmente comienzan a bajar, los poco menos de veinticinco grados reinantes no mejoran su humor pese a que la brisa nocturna que le revuelve los cabellos al salir le saca una escueta sonrisa.

Avanza por la acera, el parque ahora ocupado por un grupo que fuma a un lado de los sube y baja, único juego del lugar, cuando ella da vuelta a la calle. Camina unas cuantas cuadras hasta la calle principal del sector, avanzando otro poco hasta detenerse en una de las intersecciones con un callejón. Entonces solo resta esperar, usualmente son más de diez minutos mínimo, ese día no llega ni a los dos.

—Heartfilia. —Da un respingo, el mismo que dio la primera vez que esa voz le habló, antes de voltear con sorpresa—. Vaya manera de correr.

Por supuesto, él no la ha seguido, no ha sentido necesidad alguna si puede atraparla cuando sea con el mínimo esfuerzo, ella no amerita más.

El labio de Lucy está a punto de temblar cuando se ve en la obligación de gemir, pues él la coge de la blusa roja que lleva aquella noche y la atrae hacia sí con brusquedad.

—Ahora no irás a correr, ¿verdad?

Se aterra.

Aún puede oír en un resquicio de su mente un cántico constante que le suena a un nombre cuyo significado corresponde a verano. Todos, todos prometieron estar ahí.

«¡Los amigos son unos hijos de puta!⁴»

Especialmente Juvia, que se mató en el estanque cuando ella cumplía los quince, pocos días después del incidente de su padre. La buscaron todo un día hasta que, en un impulso, su madre corrió hacia el patio trasero para hundir las manos y tocar así el frío de la muerte, el cuerpo blanco y lívido de su hija. Era lo suficiente profundo para que hundieran, incluso a esa edad, las piernas hasta las rodillas y seguir sin tocar el fondo, lo suficiente para que el cuerpo no se viera a través del agua turbia. Pero Lucy a Juvia no la culpa, porque su madre ciertamente era un puta, una bastarda.

No es culpa de sus ojos de agua y su cabello de mar que ahora ese sujeto la estampe contra la pared de ladrillos del bar al lado del cual se para todas las noches, mirándole como mira un asesino a su víctima. Lloraría de terror pero aún tiene el orgullo suficiente para tragarse esas lágrimas.

—Presumo que no lo haces por amor al arte.

 _Él no_ , grita una voz en su cabeza. La suelta con fuerza, cae contra el piso por lo mismo, apoyando las manos contra el cemento como un acto reflejo en pos de proteger su rostro, es lo único que le queda.

—Dado eso —dice él a sus espaldas y ella trata de incorporarse, pero él la detiene aplastando sus esfuerzos con el pie—, presumo que tendré que pagarte.

 _Él no_ , vuelve a gritar su mente, pues ella no ha hecho nada. Se le aguan los ojos pero se traga las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta cuando él levanta el pie. Se para, se sacude y voltea hacia el hombre que la mira como si fuera un trozo de basura, tratando de lucir todo lo digna que puede lucir. Pero...

—¿Entonces?

Pero acepta, no le queda de otra, la han acorralado.

A fin de cuentas la vida de Lucy Heartfilia se basa en rememorar con nostalgia hiriente los días felices de su niñez antes de que, en esa época entre niña y adulta, se obligara a ser adulta abriendo las piernas al mejor postor. Sola, completamente sola a sus miseros quince años de edad no le quedo de otra.

Podría haber habido otra opción, pero todos se fueron.

Un día, el primero de muchos, aquella innombrable primera vez, sentada en el suelo de la ducha con las paredes de vidrio acorralándola, cantó.

—Yo tenía diez perritos, yo tenía diez perritos.

Se le llenaron las mejillas de lágrimas al entonar aquella melodía y sumarla al ardor en su intimidad.

—Yo tenía siete amigos —varió, con dolor—, uno se cayó al estanque, no me quedan más que... —tragó, con el nudo en la garganta y la virginidad en una cama cualquiera—... seis.

Levy, su mejor amiga, aquella chica por la que se desvivía y que se desvivía por ella, se marchó poco después del incidente. Vivía por aquel entonces en casa del viejo Makarov y McGarden, sonrisa radiante en el rostro, le dio la noticia.

—¿Una beca?

Ella asintió y otro poquito del mundo de Lucy se quebró. Porque se iba, se alejaba de su lado y de su vida en pos de un instituto de prestigio, perseguía un sueño cuando Lucy necesitaba que reconstruyera el suyo.

—Te escribiré —le aseguró la más pequeña, emocionada y segura—, cada día que pueda te escribiré, todo lo que suceda te lo contaré, lo prometo.

Dos meses después de la despedida, del arribo de su mejor amiga en un país extranjero, nadie volvió a saber nada de ella. Se esfumó como se esfuman los sueños cada mañana al despertar.

Y solo quedaron cinco.

Se baja la falda corta pensando en eso, en las tardes leyendo juntas sentadas en la escalera de la biblioteca local. Solían a veces tener discusiones amistosas porque Lucy gustaba de García Marquéz y Quiroga; y Levy se desvivía por Kafka y por Orwell. Pero aún así solo habían sonrisas compartidas y comprensión mutua en sus tardes con un libro en el regazo de alguna de las dos, bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

De Levy no le quedo más que _El proceso_ , de Kafka, bajo su televisor.

Se baja la ropa interior, revelando su intimidad tras el pensamiento, apoyada sobre una caja cualquiera y con las piernas abiertas, notando aún temor en su sistema. Lo ve llevar la mano a su pantalón y el temblor de su cuerpo aumenta.

—No has... —musita. Él le mira y ella se estremece; no la había tocado en lo absoluto—. No estoy lubricada.

Hay un silencio. Porque él no la ha tocado y ella no está mojada en lo absoluto, y le aterra.

—Quiero que te duela.

Temía que esa fuera la respuesta.

Se muerde el labio ante eso, manteniendo las piernas abiertas a pesar de todo pues no es primera vez que le va a doler. Él se aproxima, cogiéndola de las caderas y ella contiene el grito ya que, ciertamente, le ha dolido la intrusión. Pero no tanto, nunca tanto, como los hechos que la llevaron ahí, a la soledad absoluta.

Gajeel, tras la desaparición de Levy, cuando las cartas ya no llegaron, cuando no respondieron los correos, desapareció. Se esfumó al igual que ella como el alma errante y quizás herida. Muchos afirmaron que se sentía abandonado y ella casi lo creyó, buscando rumores allá donde no los había y pensando que quizás podía entender su dolor ante la pérdida de Levy. Al final dejó la esperanza a un lado y optó por simplemente darle un minuto de silencio, el mismo que le dio a su amiga tras los meses sin noticias. Natsu no.

Fue el inicio del fin.

Vuelve a casa cojeando y con ganas de llorar. Se dice que la vida no es justa pero eso no es consuelo suficiente, ni para el dolor de su cuerpo ni para su soledad miserable.

Dormir aquel día y despertar al siguiente, pasadas las nueve, le es doloroso como no lo ha sido en mucho tiempo de trabajo. No sale a trabajar esa noche por temor, ni entonces ni el día siguiente, aún a sabiendas de que debe hacerlo pues la comida en su nevera no es eterna y el agua y la luz no son gratuitas. Sobre todo siendo Lucy, siendo Lucy la luz es un bien preciado que pierde a pasos agigantados. El tercer día tocan su puerta.

A veces, cuando la nostalgia la consume de formas que no puede precisar, se arroja sobre la tierra de su jardín trasero y mira el cielo, de un color azul claro a causa de la luz de la ciudad, que elimina todo astro de la vista salvo la luna; y Lucy se siente un poco más sola y un poco más insignificante al buscar las estrellas que le presentó su madre y que se perdieron en el paso del progreso.

A veces recuerda tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Natsu, que viera lo inútil de sus intentos, de sus deseos de pelear por cosas carentes de importancia. Pero no la oyó, porque por primera vez en sus vidas no estuvieron de acuerdo en algo y no supieron qué hacer con ello. Se llevó a Lisanna al marcharse.

El tercer día sacude el sillón con manos temblorosas mientras él se sienta, mirándola con una superioridad avasalladora. A Lucy le tiembla todo con su sola presencia.

—¿Creíste que no sabía dónde vivías?

—¿Qué quieres?

¿Habrá tartamudeado?, porque dicen que los predadores huelen el miedo y no quiere darle más razones para que huela su terror. Él la mira y ella aún mantiene la esperanza de que la deje en paz.

—Vine a ofrecerte un trato, Heartfilia.

Teme. Recuerda las palabras de la biblioteca, el susurro contra su oído, su cuerpo contra el estante, y teme.

— _Tuve un cierto problema con Dragneel —siseó contra su oído como una víbora—, él me quito algo importante, así que decidí devolverle la jugada._

Está dispuesta a gritarle que no, pero será inútil pues siempre podrá ir al callejón a por ella, lo sabe. Es vulnerable como solo puede dejarte vulnerable la soledad absoluta, por ello accede a oír la propuesta, solo puede ser peor así que tampoco espera sorprenderse.

—¿Por qué yo? —cuestiona, recelosa—, ¿y Lisanna?

— _Quise quitarle algo importante y lo hice, pero creo que no fue suficiente._

—Se rompió.

La respuesta es tan simple e inhumana que el corazón se le detiene, donde sea que halla ido a parar en todos esos años.

Con quien más trato tuvo tras lo de Redfox fue Erza, que iba seguido donde Makarov para conversar con él como una hija con un padre y en el proceso se sentaba junto a ella para hablar de amiga a amiga. Pero Erza, demasiado buena, demasiado correcta, comenzó a discrepar con su persona en cuanto Lucy empezó a fumar. Ella, de naturaleza demasiado noble y demasiado ciega veía en ella una actitud rebelde cuando Lucy solo buscaba huir, de alguna forma, de sus problemas. Entonces lo que comenzaba como plática acababa en discusión. Makarov solía suspirar al oírlas pelear pero la hija, finalmente, era Erza, no Lucy, más aún desde que Laxus abandonase la casa para no volver. Erza siempre tenía la razón.

Un día Lucy le arrojó la cajetilla de cigarros en la cara a la pelirroja y se largó de ahí. No volvieron a hablar. No volvió a ese lugar. Pero entonces, al tocar la puerta de Natsu, su mejor amigo, en busca de consuelo, halló lo contrario.

Todo cambio en su vida, desde los monótonos días de su niñez al presente, solo han sido para peor. Gritaría que no es la perra de nadie sino fuera porque, en teoría, es la perra de cualquiera con un billete en el bolsillo.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —alega, en un burdo intento por evadir la respuesta a la cuestión fundamental de esa charla.

—¿Importa? —inquiere él con burla—. Será que te gusta gemir el nombre de aquel con quien estás. ¿Le preguntas a todos...?

—Tú te sabes el mío —lo corta, incómoda—. ¡Y si vas a hacer un trato con alguien lo mínimo es presentarse!

Hay un momento de silencio. Lucy se muerde el labio y ruega en silencio unos momentos que _porfavorporfavorporfavor_ él solo responda, sin intimidación.

—Rogue Cheney.

Podría casi asegurar que le ha vuelto el alma al cuerpo, si es que aún le queda de eso, tras el silencio que la asfixia. Se miran unos momentos tras eso y él enarca una ceja, dejándola medio segundo perpleja.

—¿Entonces? —inquiere—. Ya te he dicho mi nombre, presumo poder hacer un trato.

—Presumes mucho, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

Él le mira fijamente casi con molestia.

—Responde.

Es una orden, Lucy todavía no es tan estúpida como para no distinguir una orden. Le vuelve a temblar el labio y medita unos momentos lo horrible que es ser acorralada. Decidió hace algún tiempo venderse al mejor postor para comer y, para su desgracia, el mejor postor en esos momentos se halla frente a ella.

Qué le queda, si no es decir «sí.»

Le es horrible y le produce un nudo en el estómago, tanto como cerrar de golpe la puerta de los Dragneel y notar los ojos aguados. Tanto como inclinarse en la escalera de entrada y largarse a llorar.

Puede vislumbrar su figura de joven agazapada en la entrada tal como solía esconderse en la biblioteca de su casa cuando quería estar sola, especialmente desde que mamá murió. Vislumbra la figura cálida de Lisanna inclinándose a su lado y preguntando el motivo de su llanto, ajena a todo. A veces, teniendo Lisanna solo a sus hermanos, Lucy sentía que ella entendía mejor que nadie el dolor que le produjo la pérdida de su padre a pesar de sus vagos recuerdos agradables con él. A veces contemplaba su rostro ensombrecido cuando no podía ir al estanque por las obligaciones hogareñas, quedando atrás, siempre atrás. A veces Lucy quería tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla con ellos, pero se había resignado como todos a que Lisanna era demasiado buena para faltar a sus hermanos.

A veces recuerda la última vez que la vio, cuando Natsu se fue, y vuelve a sentir ese impulso infantil de haberla tomado de la mano. Quiso hacerlo. Pero no lo hizo.

Tras eso no sintió deseos de buscar a Gray, tras la pérdida de ambos a la vez no quiso perder algo más; y así como el mar borra los trazos en la arena el tiempo borró los trazos de algún lazo. Solo por eso ha aceptado no culparlo a él tampoco, pues no le dio oportunidad alguna. Empero, él tampoco la buscó cuando ella se esfumó del barrio, cuando su cuerpo frío y solo dio a parar a esa vida.

Nadie la buscó y ella quedo sola.

Es por todo eso que ahora se halla en un cuarto de hotel , con la cama frente a ella y un monstruo a sus espaldas. Es que ser Lucy es tan, pero tan difícil que ha decidido resignarse a la vida miserable de su soledad. No espera del futuro más que mal.

Se posa sobre las mantas como un manso cordero pues no ha de quedarle más opción, y se permite meditar unos segundos al mirar el techo del cuarto dónde quedó la promesa de estar ahí, con ella, en qué parte de ese mundo que le ha dado la espalda, así quizás pudiese voltear solo para ver eso.

Nota un peso hundiendo el colchón además del suyo y predice una larga noche. Al menos, se consuela, al menos es mejor que el callejón e incluso que su propia casa; al menos el cuarto tiene una paleta cálida mas no sofocante en sus paredes, al menos el suelo es de madera suave y la cama no está desgastada.

—Desnúdate.

Quiere, ante todo, arrancar una duda de su mente, pero antes que ello accede a retirarse la ropa que lleva encima, su simple vestimenta de una tarde tirada en casa sin hacer nada. Deja su torso al desnudo y baja sus manos para retirar la parte inferior de su vestimenta, notando que la mirada de él está fija en ella pero no en su cuerpo, en _ella_ , como quien va a devorar y no poseer; y es extraño. Traga al retirar la última prenda sintiendo el vientre apretado ante la sola idea de entregarse una vez más, porque algo predice que esa ocasión es diferente.

Es diferente como sus deseos de olvidar a Gajeel y los de Natsu de hallarlo.

Lo contempla retirar su abrigo de sus hombros y vuelve a sentir la necesidad de arrancar sus palabras, preguntar.

—¿Natsu? —Rogue se detiene a mirarla, ya solo con la camisa, y ella nota otro deje de terror en su sistema.

—¿Él qué?

Apenas tiene la voluntad suficiente para hablar.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Te importa?

Batalla la respuesta a esa pregunta en cuanto es formulada, no muy segura del motivo por el que ha formulado la propia. Cuál ha sido su razón para buscarlo cuando en el pasado se resignó tan pronto a no hacerlo.

—Solo —musita, se corta inmediatamente tras pronunciar la primera palabra, insegura—, creo que necesito saberlo.

—¿Por?

Porque quiere saber hacia qué punto ha de voltear el rostro, en busca del mundo —su mundo— que le dio la espalda.

—Creo que en realidad no tiene importancia —admite—, es solo que lo único que sé hacer es desenterrar el pasado.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ambos tras esa declaración, luego Rogue continua quitándose la camisa, como si nada.

—Sé dónde estaba —dice en tanto lleva sus manos a su cinturón—, en mi camino, de seguro ha de seguir por ahí.

—¿Lisanna?

—¿También quieres saber dónde está ella? —inquiere él con hastío—. ¿Te doy la dirección del lugar donde fue enterrada?

—No —murmura en respuesta, algo intimidada por el tono de voz—. ¿Qué le pasó?

Ya se lo dijo, sí, pero Lucy quiere saber cómo.

Tras su nueva pregunta hay otro momento de silencio, uno que no es ni tenso ni tranquilo, difícil por ello de describir para ella. Finalmente, Rogue arroja el cinturón a la cama, a un costado de ella, y procede a retirarse el pantalón.

—¿Has oído —inquiere, captando su atención— o sabes algo sobre la asfixia erótica?

Lucy inhala, notándose de pronto más aterrada de lo que ha estado en todo lo que ese sujeto lleva acompañándola, y dirige su temblorosa mirada al cinturón a su costado.

—No te preocupes —dice él, ya habiendo retirado toda prenda de su ser y apoyando sus manos en la cama, se aproxima a ella con una media sonrisa y un aura de predador—, yo estrangulo con las manos.

No es mentir admitir que nada de eso estaba en sus planes, que si bien detesta su vida no quiere morirse —todavía—, no tras todo lo que le ha costado estar viva.

—No puedes hacer eso —reclama, pero la voz le nace débil.

Rogue sonríe y Lucy piensa que sus dientes son como los de un demonio.

—Claro que puedo —sisea—, pero no te alarmes, no te voy a matar.

—A Lisanna la mataste —alega casi acusando, notando las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos debido al miedo.

—Se retorcía mucho, como un animal en el matadero, si te quedas quieta no te pasará nada.

Aquello le infunde todo menos seguridad. Dicen que los predadores huelen el miedo, de seguro lo ha notado pues la toma por los hombros y la estampa contra la cama. Posiciona sus rodillas sobre los muslos de ella y la mira desde arriba, casi con deleite ante su indiscutible superioridad. Lucy quiere suplicar pues tiene miedo, pánico, ante la simple idea de hacer eso.

—Esto —pronuncia con la voz adormecida por el miedo—, no era lo que...

—Lo que yo quiera, Heartfilia, por algo te compré.

 _Juguete, juguete_ , grita una voz en su cabeza. Todo en su vida siempre es para peor, lo sabe, pero incluso sabiendo eso el instinto primitivo de temer a lo desconocido es primordial.

—¿Alguna última petición?

Última. Eso suena casi a otorgarle su último deseo antes de morir. Su labio le tiembla cuando abre la boca buscando emitir aunque sea un misero gemido, pero se siente muy incapaz de hablar. Él le mira fijamente y ella presiente que espera, no importa cuánto, sus palabras. Aquello le levanta un sentimiento a través de la garganta que al ascender como si fuese una burbuja de aire genera una única súplica.

—No me rompas.

Quizás, piensa, tuvo que haberle dicho eso a muchas otras personas mucho antes. Quizás, con los pies hundidos en el estanque de su niñez debió pedir eso antes que esperar la promesa de estar siempre ahí. Antes que pedirles que se quedaran, debió dejarlos marchar y pedir solamente eso, que no la rompieran al apartarse de su lado.

El pensamiento, vertiginoso como una epifanía, se corta en cuanto una mano se cierra en torno a su cuello. Tiene el inevitable impulso de, poseyendo ya un hombro libre, coger a Rogue de la muñeca en un acto de sincera desesperación; él presiona aún a pesar de su propia resistencia y Lucy puede notar la fuerza ejercida contra su traquea. La otra mano también la libera y ella solo puede coger ahora su codo en una resistencia inútil.

—Si te resistes será peor.

Eso suelen decir los asesinos, piensa con pánico. Su irreversible temor es solo opacado por la sensación de una mano posándose en su muslo, alzando su pierna. Alza su cadera y la obliga a soltar su codo, en la obligación de apoyar el propio en la cama para sostener la posición a la que él la ha forzado. Le presiona con más fuerza el cuello y entonces su atención vuelve a este, apresado por aquella mano cuya muñeca ya no sostiene con tanto ímpetu por el simple hecho de la distracción momentánea. Pero no puede hacerlo incluso entonces porque la mano posada en su muslo acomoda su pierna en torno a él y entonces Lucy puede sentir el pene erecto rozar su entrada. Sus ojos, fijos en cualquier parte pues se halla perdida en sus pensamientos, enfocan los ojos rojos con terror. Le oye murmurar monosílabos, pero su atención, fluctuante entre su entrepierna y su garganta, no es capaz de prestar atención a su significado. Su mano sigue sostenida a la muñeca de Rogue y solo vuelve a ejercer presión sobre esta cuando él la penetra, igual que en el callejón, sin tramite previo. Duele y le hace abrir la boca para exhalar un gemido de sorpresa. Es entonces cuando Rogue presiona su cuello con verdadera fuerza y Lucy puede sentir en verdad el poder ejercido contra sus vías respiratorias. Solo entonces puede decirse que la asfixia. Su mano suelta la muñeca ajena para buscar apoyo en la cama, tanteando casi con desesperación las sábanas en busca de consuelo pues siente que va a morir. Ahí, con la mano al cuello y la boca abierta en una búsqueda desesperada de aire Rogue logra lo que no logró en la biblioteca, que su vida pase delante de sus ojos.

Puede ver frente a sí con una claridad pasmosa la sonrisa de su madre al sentarla en su regazo, puede ver la fría figura de su padre frente al ventanal del gran salón poco después de regresar del cementerio, puede ver sus pies hundidos en el estanque, las lágrimas en sus ojos y a sus amigos susurrando palabras de consuelo por su pérdida reciente.

El estanque, el estanque. Toda su vida se ve reducida a esa masa de agua turbia, con algunas algas, peces e insectos habitando en su interior. Todo Lucy se reduce a la luz del sol contra sus rostros y sus figuras infantiles reflejadas en el agua, Natsu siempre a su lado. Todo ella es eso, el reflejo en el agua.

Qué es, sino el ente lejano de la muerte meditando una ilusión, con los pies hundidos en el estanque del jardín trasero y las ilusiones alumbradas por las estrellas de aquellos tiempos, esas que aún podía apreciar a simple vista. Nada más que los anhelos rotos y la infancia pérdida, reflejada en el estanque ya seco de sí misma, del jardín. Nada más que la sombra de la muerte abandonando su cuello de forma repentina; y el súbito recuerdo de sus vivencias pasadas y su existir futuro se arremolina una vez más para disiparse finalmente como una humareda de polvo cuando puede respirar regularmente.

Rogue la mira desde lo alto con una mirada gélida y calculadora, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción humana. De pronto, tan súbito como el recuerdo del estanque y de sí misma, Lucy tiene una premonición.

—Te dije que te relajaras.

No ha seguido embistiéndola, quizás síntoma de algún retorcido deseo, quizás la simple necesidad de su calma para llevar a cabo su juego de poder. Pero antes que todo eso, Lucy piensa en sus ojos abismales, carentes de vida, piensa que no sentir nada debe ser... solitario.

Ella regula la respiración y él espera pacientemente a que junto con ese acto se calme, pero Lucy ya se ha calmado ante la suave idea de que los monstruos no nacen para atormentar seres humanos, seres humanos crean monstruos a través de sus errores inevitables por la simple condición humana; y los monstruos no son más que el reflejo de los males que pueblan el mundo.

La mirada es fija, penetrante y roja. En algún punto del silencio ensordecedor solo admite asentir para dar a entender que ya está bien, que ya está calmada, que esa vez _lo intentará_. Cierra los ojos al volver a sentir la mano en su cuello, la otra todavía presionando su cadera.

—¿Quieres inhalar una última vez?

Niega con la cabeza y tras unos pocos segundos de calma se aparta solo un poco de ella, apartando unos centímetros su miembro de su interior, para volver a embestirla con fuerza. Lucy esta vez aprieta las sábanas con sus manos y tensa la pierna libre, manteniendo la posición de sus caderas alzadas de una forma algo antinatural que le duele mantener; pero no tanto como la mano al cuello que ha vuelto a quitarle el aliento y la ha llevado a arquear la cabeza, en un movimiento inconsciente y desesperado. No se resiste, eso sí, no se resiste porque a través de sus ojos y el miembro desgarrándole el interior cree distinguir algo humano en los ojos rojos ajenos, aunque sea solo los residuos de la humanidad que se perdió.

¿Tendrá ella, entonces, a través de los ojos el deje de infantil felicidad arrebatada?, ¿quedará a través de sus ojos café el reflejo del agua lodosa del estanque?

Rogue le penetra con fuerza y pese a su posición tensa, su mente divagada relaja de alguna forma el acto. El estimulo, el pene abriéndose paso a través de su entrepierna, le arranca un gemido que muere ahogado por la mano en torno a su cuello. Exhala entonces y se ahoga un poco más en el proceso. Sostiene con más fuerza su postura, como la canalización de su tensión cuando vuelve a gemir y el gemido vuelve a ser ahogado. Mueve la boca, ahogada y tratando en vano de obtener aire. Evita a toda costa caer en la desesperación cuando la vista comienza a nublarse, cuando se nota mareada por la falta de oxígeno. Sumada a la sensación que recorre su cerebro va la que recorre su columna vertebral, con fuente en sus genitales. Comienza a excitarle el vaivén de caderas mientras su cuerpo clama por aire, por vida. Entonces su mente, atrapada y presa de la asfixia que la mueve lentamente a la inconsciencia, solo puede augurar pensamientos cercanos a la muerte; produce una epifanía repentina de que sí, él puede matarla, claro que puede, no le cuesta nada. Posee poder absoluto sobre ella. El terror, lejos de atormentarla, se esfuma. Puede matarla; su vida ya no está en sus manos, sino en las de él. Rogue tiene control sobre su vida y entonces su vida ya no le pertenece a Lucy. Lucy ya no debe preocuparse por su vida. Es... liberador.

Arquea la espalda con la siguiente embestida en una posición casi inhumana y siente a la vez que le priva un poco más del oxígeno, y todo eso es casi agradable, liberador. Entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, cruzando la línea a cada momento a causa del estrangulamiento al que es sometida, comienzan a difuminarse sus recuerdos del pasado, siente una amnesia casi real que de una u otra forma le libera. No se da cuenta cuando a abierto las piernas por propia voluntad, buscando más, así como anhela cada vez menos aire. Es extraño. Sin el oxígeno suficiente ya no mira nada, solo flota en su propio cuerpo y siente en el proceso un extraño placer, como si le gustase ser subyugada.

De pronto, antes que la promesa de estar ahí la idea de ser atrapada, de no poder irse, es más apetecible. Porque está atrapada, y al no poder marchar él tampoco puede permitirle la libertad, debe _tenerla_.

(Está obligado a quedarse).

El orgasmo es irreal a causa de su propia ausencia de realidad, solo con los resquicios de la consciencia. No sabe en qué momento él eyacula, es después que ella, pero no logra discernir qué tan después al recuperar el aliento y el control sobre sí misma.

De pronto le mira, le contempla aún recuperando la parte racional de su ser y simplemente... simplemente...

«puso la mano en las brasas del fogón, hasta que le dolió tanto que no sintió más dolor, sino la pestilencia de su carne chamuscada⁵.»

Sigue ahí.

De alguna forma, con el ardor en su intimidad, el dolor en su cuello, nada duele. O es que ha perdido más neuronas de las admisibles por la falta de oxígeno y ya no razona bien.

—¿Qué te quito? —inquiere con la mirada medio pérdida medio enfocada en él.

Rogue le mira y ella vuelve a sentirse extraña.

¿Lucirá el estanque en sus ojos tal como ella lo recuerda?

—Alguien.

De ojos mar y cabello de sol. La vida es curiosa, porque Dragneel llegó buscando a aquel que asesinó a su amigo, una pelea cualquiera en un bar (la gente no se esfuma porque sí), y en lugar de eso tomó a pecho el «mantén cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos».

Se lo llevó en una cercanía inadmisible para Cheney.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Te importa?

Ella le mira con unos ojos que Rogue no consigue definir, no le molestan, pero tampoco le agradan. Es como si no lo mirara a él, sino más allá.

—Solo —vuelve a tartamudear y solo entonces la atmósfera se siente un poco más normal—, volveré aquí, ¿no? —admite con resignación, pero no una con un deje de desagrado, solo... resignación—. Siento curiosidad.

—Yo digo que no importa.

—¿Qué le sucedió?, ¿dónde está ahora?

De alguna forma presiente que quiere escarbar en él, y eso no lo va a permitir.

(Sin embargo)

—Lo maté.

(admitir eso no le importa en lo absoluto.)

Lucy vuelve a mirarlo con algo de incomodidad, antes de alzarse para quedar sentada, notándose mareada a causa del movimiento. Se lleva la mano al rostro, aturdida y volviendo a derivar su malestar por la reciente estrangulación. Sin embargo, no se siente mal en lo absoluto.

Dicen que nuestros problemas carecen de importancia ante un problema más profundo de alguien más, que podemos regodearnos de que nuestro sufrimiento no es completo si vemos a alguien sufrir más. Quizás es eso, su soledad inalterable sabe un poco menos mal ante el abismo.

Por ello, al retirar la mano de su rostro y mirarlo una vez más, su figura que ya se coloca la camisa, sin necesidad alguna de permanecer ahí, Lucy lo ve.

Sonríe.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Rogue cuando es consciente de su gesto, sin verdadero interés.

A Lucy le parece de pronto que todo cambio en su vida es para peor, sin ser ese la excepción. Pero de pronto puede reírse de su propia miseria y casi no le importa en lo absoluto. Acaba tosiendo porque reír ha sido un esfuerzo demasiado grande para su garganta y con los ojos rojos y la sonrisa en el rostro vuelve a mirarlo. Ahora sí luce un poco más extrañado por el detalle.

—La encontré.

La luz.

* * *

[1, 2, 4, 5] _Cien años de soledad_ , Gabriel García Marquéz (más la referencia del título y la frase inicial).

[3] Latín. Significa: _¿dónde están?_

* * *

Primera maldita vez que me aventuro con la asfixia erótica (aunque quiero hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro),

espero haya quedado bien y espero el fic le guste a Rev-chan.

 **Es todo.**

 **Nos leemos. Bye.**


End file.
